Stay With Me
by brittsnowisbeaut
Summary: When Beca goes missing one night along with her red-headed girlfriend, who will be there to save them when everything goes wrong? So this is a fic from my previous account that will be updated on here, feel free to review :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my first fanfic that was uploaded on my other account but will be updated on here now because I forgot the details of my account. Please feel free to review, any feedback is appreciated :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect or any of their characters.**

(Chloe's POV)

I froze as I looked into the dark, blood-filled pit. There she was, I had finally found her; but this wasn't the girl that I knew. Her hair wasn't the beautiful hazel brown that I loved, not anymore; it was deep red. She was drenched in a pool of her own blood. The parts of her face that I could see, I wished that I couldn't. There was a deep cut that sliced across her cheek and her eye was more black and swollen than I have ever seen; with crimson flowing down from just above it. Her whole body was shaking slightly as she laid there, if it wasn't for that I might have thought that she was dead. From the waist up, she was sliced again and again and I could see her open flesh through what was left of her shirt. As I ran towards her, screaming out her name. She turned her head to look into my eyes and all I could see was fear. No, not fear, torture. Pure torture. These people hadn't just tortured her body; they had tortured her mind and soul along with it.

I couldn't bear to see her like this yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. I could almost feel my heart rip in half at the sight of it all. For a moment I just laid there with her, cradling her as she cried into my arms. It was as if I was in a trance and I wasn't brought back into reality until I could hear harsh, thundering footsteps coming our way.

As soon as I turned around, my stomach dropped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My eyes had to be lying, this had to be some horrible nightmare I was having. I knew that face, that hair. But I never knew what this monster was capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the second chapter that is a bit longer than the last, it was also on my previous account. As always feel free to leave feedback and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

(Aubrey's POV)

The last time I saw Chloe was 2 days ago now, Beca isn't replying to any of my messages either. I keep running through it in my head, hoping to get a hint of where she has gone. At first I thought that she had just gone out with the alt girl for a day or something.

_At some frat party that Chloe had dragged me to, I found myself standing by the drinks, watching the area that was apparently the dance floor. To be fair the music that was blasted out wasn't half bad, but the dancing that was taking place by drunken collage kids made me cringe like crazy. A tap on my shoulder brought my eyes to one of these drunken collage kids, a drunk red-head named Chloe to be exact. _

_"Breeeeee! This party is awesome! Come dance with meee!" Chloe slurred in her drunken state, pulling me with quite an impressive strength with how unbalanced she was. With a sigh I followed the giggling ginger into the crowd of sweaty people and began moving to the music. After a short while, I heard a squeal as a dark girl walked through the door, making her way over to the drinks table. I chuckled as Chloe ran towards the girl and engulfed her in a bear hug. _

_"Becs you made it! I was starting to think you weren't cominggg!" The ginger squealed once again, still giggling to herself. _

_" A house full of drunken gropes from sleazy collage guys and listening to shitty music all night? Why, I wouldn't miss it for the world," replied the younger girl, voice laced with sarcasm and a smirk plastered on her face. Chloe pouted as soon as the reply came and Beca couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness. _

_"Missed you though Ginge," she said with a wink, receiving a nudge on the shoulder from the taller girl for the nickname. _

_"Hey Bree. Wow you look like you're having fun" Beca said, this time talking to me. Before I could reply though, Chloe burst back into the conversation. _

_"She just needs more beer! So do you Becs, you two are WAAAAY too sober!" _

_We both followed the energetic red-head to the drinks table and all went back to the makeshift dance floor. After hours and hours of dancing, Beca said that she was going to step outside for a breath of fresh air. When she didn't return after about half an hour, from what I could tell of her slurred words, Chloe said that she was going to go and see where she was while I went to find Jesse who had also been at the party for a few hours. _

_The next day, after waking up to my phone beeping loudly on my face, indicating that I had a message, I read a text from Chloe that she was fine and had gone out for a while, and that she would be back later. _

_That was the last I ever heard of my best friend._

I went to find Jesse. When I found him he was out looking for Beca, apparently she had also gone missing. I went to her dorm with him and all of her things were left in exactly the same place as usual. No clothes missing, even her mixing things were left on her desk, she would never leave without them. Jesse started to panic and my stomach churned. I knew that if I wouldn't be able to keep myself together for much longer and I really didn't want to throw up right now. Jesse said that he would carry on looking for anything that could help us find the two and suggested that I should go back to the apartment that I shared with Chloe to look for clues.

On my way back to the apartment, I realized that it was starting to get dark out and started to freak out even more, thoughts spiraling around my head about where my best friend and her girlfriend could have gone. Suddenly my stomach lurched and I ran to the nearest toilets available. That's how I found myself sobbing on the floor of the girls toilet cubicles, my head spinning and my stomach churning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a new chapter :) sorry they are all a bit short, i will try and make them longer.. Feedback is always good so feel free, enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or any of their characters that have been used.**

(Chloe's POV)

I lifted my head slowly, wincing in pain when I opened my eyes, realizing that my left eye was too swollen for me to be able to see out of it. All I could hear was the throbbing in my head that seemed to run through all of my body. As my good eye finally came into focus, all I could see around me was blood. It was splattered across the entirety of the walls that surrounded me inside the box-room that I was trapped in. It was as if all of my worst nightmares had joined together in one and become my reality. The only relief that I found was that the monster that has done all of this, created this Hell, was now gone. A sharp gasp fell from my mouth as I glanced down to see the short brunette that I had searched for last night - or what I hope was last night, I have no idea how long I was out for - laid at my feet. Her clothes were shredded and her body was broken. It all came flooding back to me and I winced once more at the memory of it. I wanted to scream, to cry, to run away from this place; carrying her in my arms. But I knew it wasn't possible. I didn't even know where we were. Every second I was losing more and more blood, becoming weaker and weaker. Overwhelmed, I let out a cry, my whole body shaking with each sob as floods of warm tears poured down my face.

Once I had calmed myself down as best I could given the circumstances, I laid my head on the ice cold, concrete floor that surrounded me and just listened. Listened for anything, a sign of any other human life, anyone coming to rescue us from this monstrous place, listened for any sign of hope. That's when I heard it, her voice; if that's what you could call it after what that beast did to her. I shuffled my broken body as close as I could get it to hers, fresh tears flowing freely as I took in the sight of her once more. Her eyes that were only just open locked on to mine as I heard her beautifully painful voice again.

"Chlo..I'm so sorry," was all I heard before her eyes shut and a tear trickled down her now purple face. I pulled her close, being careful not to hurt her any more than she already was and whispered in her ear, my voice cracking as I spoke. "Beca, my Beca..none of this is your fault." Her breathing was starting to slow and I knew she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. "Stay with me Becs. Please, I can't lose you now...I love you Becs, please say something."


End file.
